Fire Emblem: The Winter War
by TheLegendaryBladeFalchion
Summary: What if Robin wasn't revived, instead she woke in a strange desert? And what happens when strange masked creatures appear in Yllisse and go on a man-slaughter? Something wrong is going on..First fic. The Characters below are the major points of view. Female Robin paired with Chrom. Therefore, Lucina and Morgan come from the same timeline, and are brother and sister. Story On Hiatus
1. Prolouge 1:Masked Beasts In Yllisse

**My first fanfic! So Robin is paired with Chrom, and this takes place after Grima is slayed by Robin. Robin does not come back to life, however. With the Bleach, It starts at the Arrancar arc, because I have reasons to not use the Thousand-Year Blood War Arc. Morgan!  
****Morgan: TheLegendaryBladeFalchion does not own Bleach or Fire Emblem.  
****Thank you, Morgan. Now, on with the story!**

* * *

Prologue 1: Masked Beasts in Ylisse

Morgan's POV  
It was a calm day in Ylisse, and Morgan was taking a walk by himself. The sky was clear, the sun was gleaming, and the birds were chirping. It has been 2 years since Grima's defeat and Robin's sacrifice. The kids from the future decided to stay as the future they knew no longer existed.

Suddenly, the sky went dark, as clouds were covering the sky. "What's going on?!" Morgan thought, as he charged for the castle. "Wh-what is that?!" he exclaimed. Before him was a strange, dark-skinned beast on four legs. But that's not what confused him. Covering the beast's face was a pure white mask, with yellow eyes shining through. The mask looked like nothing Morgan's eyes had ever seen. Morgan was shocked when the creature opened its mouth and said with a scratchy voice "The reishi in the air is so thick... much better than the world of the living... yet, this world is filled with living beings, too...". Then, it turned to the four soldiers that were staring at it in fear. "What is that thing?!" One of the soldiers said, staring at the beast in fear. "What is it talking about?! It's going to eat our souls!?" "It's nothing like the Risen!" another said, as he was freaking out. "We need to hold them off until one of the Pegasus Knights get here!" another boldly stated, as Morgan was quite far away at the time. Morgan started to run towards the guards to help them.

Without warning, the beast attacked the guards, and, much too Morgan's surprise, ate the soldier whole. "T-too fast!" one of the sentinel's exclaimed. One of the sentry's drew his blade as the other's put their lances in a fighting stance. As all three attacked the head, they found that they barely left a scratch. It simply swiped them away, as it shrieked "Gahahahaha! Is this all you puny humans can do?! How pathetic!" as it grabbed and devoured one of the lance users. The other lance user ran away while shouting "I'm going to go get reinforcements!" "Wait! Come back! Please!" the sentinel that was left behind shrieked as he was nearly devoured. Suddenly, the fiends mouth was blocked. The creature backed up. "What?!"The guard and the demon said in sync. "I will not allow you to go further!" Morgan shouted. Morgan raised his blade, then charged form the monster's head.

* * *

**Muhahaha! Cliffhangers are so evil, aren't they?! And this was a tiny chapter, too... I prefer small prologue's. Well, you will have to wait even further for Morgan's part, because I'm going to Robin next!  
Also, please don't flame me! That's Yamamoto's and a tome user's job to set things on fire! So, please don't discourage me.  
I will attempt to finish the next chapter within the next 48 hours! (It's not a promise, though *smirks*)  
Until then, I'm logging out!**


	2. Prologue 2: Awakening (Again)

**Sorry for this being late! I know I said 48 hours, but my Mom had a surprise vacation planned. Don't kill me!  
In case anyone was wondering, the future kids, If you did the math, were all approximately 14, so they are about 14/15/16 in this story. Robin!  
Robin:** "TheLegendaryBladeFalchion does not own either Fire Emblem or Bleach. It couldn't, as Falchion is a sword, and blades don't own company's. Why? They don't. They just don't."  
**TheLegendaryBladeFalchion: **"Umm... Thanks? ...So... On with the story?"

* * *

Prologue 2: Awakening (Again)

Robin woke up face down in a desert. It wasn't a scorching hot desert, it was more... cold. And dark, as it was night time. The sand was a strange white color. As she stood up she rubbed her eyes. Or at least tried to. She felt something cover her face... was it a dragon mask*? She didn't get it. Why would she be wearing something like that in the first place? "I-It doesn't come off!" she gasped in shock as she tried to take it off. Then, something felt... off. "W-WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY CLOTHES?! she said in utter shock. Her clothes looked like they were glued to her body... No, closer to BECAME part of her body. "O-ok Robin, keep a calm center of balance... WHAT IS ON MY BACK?!" On her back were four long, feathery and black wings*. She then noticed that the Mark Of Grima* was still on her hand. "What is this still doing here?!" She exclaimed. She was trying to take it all in. All these questions running through her head. _"__Where was she? What has happened to her? Why was she still bearing the Mark of Grima? And WHY THE HELL DOES SHE HAVE GRIMA WINGS?!" _Were just a few of these thoughts. Then, a familiar voice spoke in her head **_"Now, we are one and the same, even in death. Now, I will take__ control."_**. "Grima?!" Robin said in shock.

* * *

**Sorry If either Robin or Grima sounded OC! Sorry for the short chapter, too! I tend to keep prologues short.  
**

***You might be wondering "Why the hell does Robin sound like a Manekete?!" Well, Maneketes are Dragons that sealed their power into a dragon stone so that they wouldn't go insane. So... Robin and Grima are one now! I've planned Grima to be sort of like Ichigo's Hollow, only more powerful in the beginning, and be activated like Ulquiorra's Resurrección: Segunda Etapa. Robin will prefer not to use it, as it is Grima's dragon form, and she will have completely NO control, and Grima will take over.**

Please R&R. I would truly appreciate it. I'm still trying to figure out how to use Fanfiction, so don't be too hard on me. The third and final part of the prologue is next. I promise it will be out within a week. See ya then!


	3. Sorry!

**Urrgh, I'm so sorry, but I'm having a giant wall of Writer's Block... Surrounded by an army of Plot Bunnies! Until I get my mind cleared about these things, the next chapter won't come out... Sorry! My computer's also being really slow lately... Maybe I need to just put all these stories down, first...**


End file.
